


Poor Takumi Is Done With This Shit

by TheNerdGun



Series: Come Join Lomato Hell [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crazy Leo, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Inasane Leo, Lomato is now a thing, Obsessed Leo, Other, Texting, This Is STUPID, This is trash, crack and humor, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi is done with Leo's shit okay</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to "Obsession"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Takumi Is Done With This Shit

Takumi: Dude, do you still have the tomato

 

Leo: Of course

 

Leo: But I need your help

 

Takumi: Why

 

Leo: It's rotting

 

Takumi: DUDE

 

Takumi: NO

 

Takumi: I SAID LEAVE ME OUT OF YOUR FUCKING TOMATO KINK!

 

Leo: But this is important!

 

Takumi: THEN GO BUY ANOTHER ONE

 

Leo: But it's not the same

 

Takumi: IT'S EXACTLY THE FUCKING SAME

 

Takumi: HOW HAVE YOUR SIBLINGS NOT FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS YET

 

Leo: I have a post-it note saying not to eat it

 

Takumi: DUDE

 

Takumi: NO

 

Takumi: JUST NO

 

Takumi: I'M DONE WITH YOUR SHIT OKAY

 

Takumi: TALK TO ME WHEN YOU'RE ACTUALLY FUCKING SANE

 

Leo: But

 

Takumi: SANE I SAY! SANE

**Author's Note:**

> #blameTakumi


End file.
